Collection Quests Timeline
Category:Collection Quests Category:Quests Category:Timelines This is a list of collection quests, broken down by expansion. NOTE: Many of the quest names here may require tweaking. If you see a quest name here that doesn't quite match what appears in a quest journal, edit the name on this page before you click on the link to create the collection quest write-up. EQ2 Forum thread with Ripchi's Complete Desktop Collection Guide NOTE: With the EOF launch, SOE has changed the names of all Collection quests, prefacing them with a type or category prefix. We will, very soon, begin moving all the older quests over to the new names, but will preserve the old name as a redirect. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) Shattered Lands Multiple Zones Racial Bone Fragments *Bone Fragment: barbarian bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: dark elf bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: dwarf bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: erudite bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: froglok bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: gnoll bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: gnome bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: half elf bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: halfling bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: high elf bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: human bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: iksar bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: kerra bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: ogre bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: orc bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: ratonga bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: troll bone fragment collection (45) *Bone Fragment: wood elf bone fragment collection (45) Bone Fragments by Quality *Shattered Bone Fragments (10) *Cracked Bone Fragments (20) *Weathered Bone Fragments (30) *Unscathed Bone Fragments (40) *Enchanted Bone Fragments (50) Bugs *Ant: plain ant collection (30) *Ant: spotted ant collection (30) *Ant: striped ant collection (30) *Beetle: plain beetle collection (25) *Beetle: spotted beetle collection (25) *Beetle: striped beetle collection (25) *Beetle: iridescent beetle collection (10) *Butterfly: plain butterfly collection (15) *Butterfly: spotted butterfly collection (15) *Butterfly: striped butterfly collection (15) *Butterfly: butterfly collection (20) *Moth: plain moth collection (10) *Moth: spotted moth collection (10) *Moth: striped moth collection (10) *Moth: moth collection (20) *Spider: plain spider collection (25) *Spider: spotted spider collection (25) *Spider: striped spider collection (25) Coins *Coin: Ak'Anon Coins (45) *Coin: Erudin coins collection (15) *Coin: Grobb Coins (40) *Coin: Halas Coins (20) *Coin: Neriak Coins (30) *Coin: Oggok Coins (40) *Coin: Rivervale Coins (40) Leaves and Needles *Leaf: feerrott fern leaves collection (40) *Leaf: antonican ficus leaves collection *Leaf: enchanted maple leaves collection (40) *Leaf: nektulos pine needle collection *Leaf: commonlands shrub leaves collection (15) Spell Shards by Type *Shard: abjuration shards collection (45) *Shard: alteration shards collection (45) *Shard: channeling shards collection (45) *Shard: conjuration shards collection (45) *Shard: divination shards collection (45) *Shard: evocation shards collection (45) Spell Shards by Quality *Shard: chipped shards collection (10) *Shard: scuffed shards collection (20) *Shard: pristine shards collection *Shard: shiny shards collection (40) *Shard: glowing shards collection Miscellaneous *Orb: Arcane Orbs collection (50) *Feather: feather collection (10) *Shell: shell collection (10) *Artifacts: thexian artifacts Commonlands and Zarvonn's Valley: Eternal Gorge *Tome: The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth Enchanted Lands and Rivervale *Tome: Bird Watching - The Beasts of the Enchanted Lands, Part I (35) *Tome: Bird Watching - The Beasts of the Enchanted Lands, Part II (35) *Tome: Fauna of the Enchanted Lands - A-K (35) *Tome: Fauna of the Enchanted Lands - L-Z (35) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - Darnalithenis of Felwithe (37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Calm (37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Downpour (37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Gremius Hazzengrav (37) *Tome: The Storm Shepherds - The Tammin Whiperwillow (37) *Tome: The Wall (38) Everfrost *Tome: Brien - Clan Icereaver (45) *Tome: Clan McNaggle (45) *Tome: Good Eatin' (45) *Tome: In Search of the Wooly Mammoth (45) *Tome: Local Color - Halas (45) *Tome: The Contentment (45) *Tome: The Dying (45) *Tome: The First Battle (45) *Tome: The Growing (45) *Tome: The Last Battle (45) Feerrott and Temple of Cazic-Thule *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 291 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg 313 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 263 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 279 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Dergud, 289 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 290 AS *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 291 AS *Tome: 3rd Lieutenant Gerrog - Logbook *Tome: Alliz Onu (40) *Tome: Alliz Evol Ew (40) *Tome: Alliz Tae Ew (40) *Tome: Quotes of General Urduuk (40) *Tome: The Merchant's Deal Nektropos Castle *Tome: From Below to Castle *Tome: My True Beloved *Tome: Our Lady of Betrayal Zek and Deathfist Citadel *Tome: Bestest Orc Emperors (35) *Tome: Foreman Garz'gog Dyeree (35) *Tome: Jerb Northstar's Journal (35) *Tome: The Nine Contemplations (35) *Tome: The Orcs of Norrath (35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Ascension (35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Deadtime (35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Fall (35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Rejoining (35) *Tome: Rise of the Orcs - The Rousing (35) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Mugreeza, 289 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 313 AS (40) *Tome: 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 315 AS (40) *Tome: 3rd Lieutenant Gerrog, Logbook (40) Adventure Packs Bloodline Chronicles *Shard: bloodstone shard collection (35) *Bone Fragment: grinnin bone fragment collection *Mushroom: plain mushroom collection *Vampire Fang: vampire fang collection Fallen Dynasty *Tome: Ardathium Vol I *Tome: Ardathium Vol II *Tome: Ardathium Vol III *Tome: Ardathium Vol IV *Tome: Ardathium Vol V *Tome: Ardathium Vol VI *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol I *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol II *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol III *Tome: Chronicle of Gromok Vol IV *Tome: From Pond to Paladin Vol I *Tome: From Pond to Paladin Vol II *Tome: A History of the Vah Shir Vol I *Tome: A History of the Vah Shir Vol II *Tome: The First Vision *Tome: The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol I *Tome: The Necropolis of Lxanvon Vol II *Tome: The Stone Frum Pazt Vol I *Tome: The Stone Frum Pazt Vol II *Tome: The Story of Ankexfen Splitpaw Saga *Coins: Splitpaw Coins *Ears: Gnoll Ears *Tails: Gnoll Tails (20) Desert of Flames Tomes *Tome: A Tale of the Arena (55) *Tome: An Oasis in the Desert (53) *Tome: Anaz Mal, Blackfang *Tome: History of Poetry *Tome: Legends of the Dragon *Tome: My Time With The Harpies (59) *Tome: Of Majdul I Am *Tome: Poetry of the Djinn *Tome: Rules of the Sandscrawler Clan (57) *Tome: Selected Poems *Tome: The Cleft Dweller (55) *Tome: The Desert Beasts (55) *Tome: The Desert Serpent (54) *Tome: The Nights of the Dead (50) *Tome: The Poems of Alyarrah (56) *Tome: The Second Wife's Tale (50) *Tome: The Tale of the Rujarkian Warrior (55) *Tome: The Tale of the Silent City (53) *Tome: The Tale of Tirazzah (51) *Tome: Trinni's Adventures Abroad (52) Miscellaneous Collections *Desert Akhet (50) *Sand: Desert Sand Collection (50) *Souls: Desert Soul Dust Collection (50) *Feathers: Harpy Feather Collection (50) *Gems: Moon Gems Collection (50) *Gems: Sun Gems Collection (50) *Moppet: Mystic Moppet parts (50) *Toes: Sand Giant Toes Collection (50) Lamps *Lamps: Sand Blasted Lamp (50) *Lamps: Shining Lamp (50) *Lamps: Tarnished Lamp (50) Locust and Scorpions *Insect: Crushed Locust Collection (50) *Insect: Shining Locust Collection (50) *Insect: Spotted Locust Collection (50) *Insect: Striped Locust Collection (50) *Insect: Crushed Scorpion Collection (50) *Insect: Shining Scorpion Collection (50) *Insect: Spotted Scorpion Collection (50) *Insect: Striped Scorpion Collection (50) Mummy Wrappings *Wrappings: Preserved Mummy Wrappings (50) *Wrappings: Tattered Mummy Wrappings (50) *Wrappings: Worn Mummy Wrappings (50) Scales *Scales: Cobra Scale Collection (50) *Scales: Crocodile Scale Collection (50) *Scales: Naga Scale Collection (50) Tinkered Items *Tinkered: Broken Tinkered Items (50) *Tinkered: Preserved Tinkered Items (50) *Tinkered: Rusted Tinkered Items (50) *Tinkered: Sand Blasted Tinkered Items (50) *Tinkered: Tarnished Tinkered Items (50) Kingdom of Sky Tomes *Tome: Aversion *Tome: Generations (70) *Tome: Teachings of Master Wu (60) *Tome: The Awakened (65) *Tome: The Big Bang Theory (70) *Tome: The Fledglings *Tome: The Trainer *Tome: Trinni's Adventures Aloft (60) *Tome: Waterfalls (65) Airship Plating *Plating: Large Pieces of Airship Plating (70) *Plating: Medium Pieces of Airship Plating (65) *Plating: Small Pieces of Airship Plating (60) Bird Bits *Feathers: Aviak Feathers (65) *Talons: Aviak Talons (65) *Beaks: Hooluk Beaks (65) Droag Bits *Teeth: Broken Droag Teeth (70) *Teeth: Chipped Droag Teeth (70) *Teeth: Polished Droag Teeth (70) *Teeth: Worn Droag Teeth (70) *Claws: Large Droag Claws (70) *Claws: Medium Droag Claws (65) *Claws: Small Droag Claws (60) *Scales: Droag Scales (60) *Emblems: Awakened Emblems (60) Other Race Bits *Eyes: Abomination Eyes *Eyes: Beholder Eyes (60) *Insignias: Dragon Insignias (60) *Teeth: Abomination Teeth (70) *Teeth: Basilisk Teeth (60) *Teeth: Ravasect Mandibles (70) *Scales: Basilisk Scales (65) *Scales: Dragon Scales (60) *Scales: Droag Scales (60) *Shards: Dragon Bone Shards (60) *Spines: Basilisk Spines (70) Miscellaneous Collections *Leaves: Feather Leaves (60) *Ore: Cinder Ore (60) *Orbs: Mystical Orbs *Orbs: Planar Orbs (70) *Stones: Rare Stones (60) Echoes of Faydwer Tomes *Tome: An Old Memoir (70) *Tome: From Daughter to Father (50) *Tome: The Hammer of Below *Tome: The Estate of Rest *Tome: A Sojourn of Faith Collections *Butcherblock Mountains: Bugbear Ears (35) *Butcherblock Mountains: Kobold Paws (35) *Castle Mistmoore: Stained Glass Fragments *Castle Mistmoore: Vampire Slaying Tools *Crushbone Keep: Crushbone Insignias (30) *Crushbone Keep: War Medallions (30) *Expert Recognition: Faydwer Collections (70) *Faydwer Bones: Bugbear Bones (35) *Faydwer Bones: Fae Bones (35) *Faydwer Bones: Kobold Bones (35) *Felwithe: Tunarian Spearheads (65) *Felwithe: Tunarian Vases (65) *Greater Faydark: Forest Beetles (20) *Greater Faydark: Grubs (20) *Kaladim: Dwarven Steins *Kaladim: Mined Gems *Klak'Anon: Clockwork Parts *Klak'Anon: Mechanical Springs *Lesser Faydark: Edible Mushrooms (60) *Lesser Faydark: Poisonous Mushrooms (60) *Loping Plains: Bandit Coins (75) *Loping Plains: Ghostly Essences (75) *Mistmoore Catacombs: Blood Vials *Mistmoore Catacombs: Discarded Bones (70) *Steamfont Mountains: Kobold Claws (50) *Steamfont Mountains: Mountain Lion Tails (50) *Unrest: Cursed Objects of Unrest *Unrest: Estate Mementos Hidden Collections Requires completing the Expert Recognition: Faydwer Collections quest to receive the Gnomish Collection Goggles. The ? nodes glow blue for the hidden collections. A total of 11 hidden collection were released, 1 per original EOF zone. * Butcherblock Mountains: Chess Pieces * Castle Mistmoore: Candles * Crushbone Keep: Torture Instruments * Greater Faydark: Acorns * Kaladim: Mining Picks * Klak'Anon: Gears * Loping Plains: Werewolf Fangs * Lesser Faydark: Gourd Seeds * Mistmoore Catacombs: Skulls * New Tunaria: Sentry Shards * Steamfont Mountains: Mineral Water